Experiments Huy and Hotep
by fanfictionfan123
Summary: A fanfiction for Baudelairestitch, Huy and Hotep are turned into experiments and sent to the time of a certain hawaian girl, her alien experiment dog, and her alien ohana.LSPoE crossover
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is for Baudelairestitch.On her deviantart account, she had drawn some pictures of Huy and Hotep as experiments, and they were so adorable, I decided to make a fanfic for her.Hope you all like it.This is during the plague of boils, since that is when Huy and Hotep are last seen.Also, Jumba speaks normal.I am sorry, but I cannot write how he usually speaks.Sorry it is so short, but the next chapter will come soon.This takes place after Leroy and Stitch.

* * *

Chapter 1

Huy and Hotep sat out in the desert sand.After being thrown out of the palace, they decided to leave it anyway.

"This sucks.Do you think the gods are mad at us?" asked Huy.Hotep didn't have the chance to answer, because he stopped and gaped at something Huy couldn't see."What are you looking at?"Hotep pointed down a ditch.

"There is something down there." Hotep said simply.Huy and Hotep walked down the ditch and saw something they never saw before.It had a rectangular shape and had a big door.It looked like it was made of metal, and there was room inside for two people.

"Should we go in?" asked Huy.Hotep shrugged.

"Sure, it isn't like it will change our lives." Hotep said, as he and Huy looked at the inside warily.They slowly went inside, and the metal thing shook hard.Huy and Hotep felt a horrible pain in their bodies, as they felt their bones shift.The metal box whirred and beeped.Huy and Hotep finally saw nothing but black, as the metal box felt as if they were moving.

* * *

Late at night, on the island known as Hawaii, Jumba was working in his lab (Lilo's old room), when he heard a weird whooshing noise.He looked behind him and saw a metal contraption he thought he would never see again.

"Finally!!" He yelled, loud enough to wake his room mate, but not loud enough to wake everyone else in the house.

"Jumba, I am trying to sleep!What is that thing?You aren't doing anything evil are you?Or are you making another terrifying monster!?Ahhh!!Evil monsters!!!" Pleakley yelled dramatically.Jumba covered his mouth with his huge hand.

"It is an old invention of mine.Before I made experiments, I made this thing to send back in time and turn people of the past int experiments.But when it never came back, I thought it was destoryed and made my own experiments.It only makes two experiments, ever, but I could make more, heh heh heh.Let's look at the new experiments." Jumba explained to Pleakley.Pleakley shook his head roughly, but Jumba still opened the door to the metal box.Two mfigures came out.Both had on white and yellow robes and brown sandals, but one was a little taller than the other.The taller one had gray fur and mouse-like features, along with a small, curly black beard.The insides of his gray ears were white.The shorter experiment was slightly pudgier,and looked alot like 625, but was a lighter shade of brown and had two antenae at the top of his head, and a small curly black beard."They must be from the ancient egyptian times.I can't wait to see what they can do."

* * *

Read and Review plz.Once again, Huy and Hotep experiment forms, and whole idea of Huy and Hotep being experiments belong to Baudelairestich.I own a computer and nothing else, literally.


	2. Magic disks and the magic box

Huy and Hotep groggily opened their eyes.Huy gasped as he saw a gray tail with dark gray markings appear from under his robe, and Hotep grabbed the antennae that were dangling in his face.

"What is this tail doing on me!?" Huy yelled.Hotep grabbed his antennae and shoved them in Huy's face.

"Who cares about your tail!? I am short and chubby and I have things on my head!!" Hotep said.Huy smirked.

"There isn't much of a difference then." Huy said, as Hotep glared at him.

"Well, you look like a rat!!" Hotep screeched.Huy rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid, let's focus on tryng to figure out how this happened." Huy said, as they finally decided to survey their surroundings.Finally, Jumba walked in and Huy and Hotep screamed.They tried hiding behind each other, but failed miserably.Jumba picked them up and carried them out of the room.

"Eat him, just don't eat me!! I'm allergic to being eaten!!" Hotep yelled, cringing and trying to escape from Jumba.Huy glared at him while Jumba laughed.

"I'm not going to eat you, I am going to intruduce you to my ohana." Jumba said, as they entered the kitchen.Inside, a little girl wearing a red dress with white flowers on it was waiting with a blue creature that looked like a koala, a older woman, and a green alien with one eye and three legs.Jumba set Huy and Hotep on the ground next to Stitch.Hotep came up to Stitch's nose and Huy came up to Stitch's upright ears.Everyone stared at each other for a while.

"Er...is this the land of the dead or something, cause I haven't seen an animal like that before, and we are very odd looking now." Hotep said, pointing to Stitch first, then to himself and Huy.Jumba laughed.

"Of course not!!You two were turned into experiments when you were in an invention of mine that was in your time.You now are in the year 2007 and you have powers,but I do not know what you can do.This is Lilo, this is Stitch, this is Nani, and this is one eyed noodle, Pleakley.I am Jumba." Jumba said, intruducing everyone.

"This is Hotep and I am Huy.We are egyptians and used to be high priests." Huy said, nodding to everyone.Lilo pratically jumped out of her seat.

"Can you guys mummify me!!??PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!??" Lilo begged.Huy and Hotep nearly gagged.

"You want us to yank out your organs and cover you with linen?!?!?!?!?!?" Huy and Hotep yelled at the same time.Lilo giggled.

"No sillies!!Just cover me like a mummy with toilet paper!" she said, dragging Hotep out of the room, with Stitch following her.

"Well, I have to go to work, can I trust you three not to destroy the house?" Nani asked.

"You can trust me, but I'm not sure if you can trust Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum here." Huy said, grinning as he pointed at Jumba and Pleakley.Nani laughed, as she left.Huy dug through the cabinets, looking for something to eat, when he found some Chocolate chip cookies.He sniffed them, before shoving one in his mouth.His eyes widened as he looked at the cookies in shock.

"What kind of magic disks are these?They are delicious and sooo satisfying!! I MUST HAVE MORE!!!" Huy yelled, before shoving all of the cookies in his mouth.Pleakley smacked his snout.

"**No dessert before breakfast!!**" Pleakley said angrily.Huy smacked Pleakley's hand from his snout.

"No touching my new snout.Or else." Huy said with narrowed eyes.Pleakley backed away slowly, while Jumba laughed.

"You are very funny Huy." Jumba laughed.Lilo walked in, covered with toilet paper, covered from head to toe.The only part of her that showed were her eyes.Hotep walked in behind her, smirking.

"OhOhOHOohhOHOHhhOOHHoohhhoOHHHhhhOHOohoHOHohohOhOoHOHOHHhhhhhHho" Lilo moaned.

"You make a good mummy.Nice mummifying." Huy said, nodding to Hotep.Lilo took Huy and Hotep's hands and dragged them into the living room.

"Let's watch TV!!" Lilo said, turning on the tv.As the screen came on, Hotep's eyes widened, along with Huy's.

"This is some kind of magic box!!!" Huy said with a grin.

"Oh mighty box, show me some food!" Hotep asked of the Television.A commercial came on with a hamburger on it.

"It IS magic!!" Huy said in amazement.


End file.
